1. Field
This disclosure relates to a terminal and a sliding apparatus of the terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
An example of general terminals by which a user transmits/receives signals with another party is a mobile communication terminal that allows the user to communicate with the other party even when the user is moving. Such a mobile terminal may be a cellular phone, a personal communication service (PCS) phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like. The general terminals may be classified into a bar type, a flip type, a folder type, a slide type, and the like based on the structure or form of the terminal. These various types of mobile communication terminals may be further classified based on a display panel on which information is displayed and input keys through which information is inputted.
Generally, the slide-type terminal may include an upper body having the display panel formed thereon to be exposed to the outside and a lower body in which a region of the lower body is selectively opened by a sliding movement. In this instance, when the upper body slides relative to the lower body, the input keys mounted in the lower body are exposed to enable an input via the input keys for execution of a function.
In addition, in a case of the general slide-type terminal, a sliding direction of the terminal is created in such a manner that the upper body slides parallel to the lower body. Specifically, the upper body and the lower body slide along planes while separated by a distance between the upper body and the lower body.
Accordingly, inconvenience may occur in that the user should manipulate the upper body to align information displayed through the slid upper body with a viewing angle of the user, or in that the user should slouch to face the terminal. If multimedia services, such as moving pictures and the like, are provided using the terminal, it may be cumbersome and inconvenient for a user to use a separate holding stand for the terminal to adjust the viewing angle in order to watch the multimedia services.